Jaris story: finding stuff out
by owl productions
Summary: this is a story about a guy named Jaris. be prepared and know the original story, just to be safe. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: you have to have a little bit of pre-knowledge about dragon ball z and the characters, armors and such.)**

Chapter 1: the beginning.

I'll start this story by introducing myself. Hi, I'm Jaris, or, at least, I think that's my name. see, I don't recall a lot of my past, only the name Jaris actually. At the beginning or this story, I'm 10 years old.

I woke up on a strange planet, in a crater. I looked around, small pieces of ice everywhere. Another crater was close by mine. In there was a girl. Her long black hair was perfect in shape, it only looked like her bangs were messed up, because they were covering the left half of her face. She was wearing a white tank top with red undershirt and a blue pants. I shook her a bit to wake her up, only to get a punch in my face from her. I looked around for a while and found a reflecting pool of water. I looked at my hair. It also was black, but rather short, and pointing both to the left and to the right.

**(A/N: it's kinda like Goku, but more spikes.)**

I was wearing a blue pants and shirt, and orange undershirt. I also had a tail. I heard someone yawn and mumble a bit. I walked to the crater of the girl.

"are you okay" I asked.

"yes fine. But, you are you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think it's Jaris, but it's the only name I remember."

"I only remember the name Amania, so I guess that's my name." I now noticed she also had a tail.

"you also have a tail?" I asked.

"yes, apparently."

"you want to look for a place to stay?"

"sure." We walked around for a long time and found a white sphere. I walked in.

"hello, can I help you?" a green man asked. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had a white pants and cape.

"we're kinda lost I think, can you help me?"

"I can see that you're lost, you can sleep here for a while. At least until you are up to strength." We ate with the green man, named Nami. He told us the planet we're on is called Namek. I've started training with some Namekians (the green mans race) to get stronger. After 3 weeks, I could already keep up with their training, and after 2 months I could easily beat them, so I started to try to defeat 5 Namekians without moving. After a year I even stopped using my hands, just evade their punches and kicks. Then, everything went downhill. Strange people started appearing, making me and Amania, who also trained with some Namekians, hide. We've waited for an opportunity to strike. Another space ship appeared, with three people inside it. Amania walked towards them and introduced us. The bald guy was called Krillin, the kid was called Gohan and the girl was called Bulma. They told us they had to collect the Namek dragon balls to get their friends back. We've stayed close to them to help them in their quest.

**(so. That's chapter 1. Until next time, I don't know when that'll be, but if you follow the story, be sure to keep an eye out on my profile.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: meeting the z fighters

So we met Gohan, Krillin and Bulma. They told us they were waiting for a guy named Goku, who was Gohan dad. We fought a lot of soldiers in the mean time. A guy named Freeza sent out his "elite" team, the Ginyu Force, out to us to defeat us. One of them, a orange guy, who called himself Recoome, fought me. He mostly was muscles, no brains, so he mostly charged at me. I jumped over him a couple of times, before attacking as well. I jumped up and kicked him in the face. He kept charging at me, so I continued kicking and punching him. I got cocky unfortunately, and he caught me by surprise and punched me down in the floor. As he kicked me, I screamed out in pain, coughing up blood.

"Jaris no!" Amania yelled, trying to run towards me. Luckily Krillin and Gohan stopped her.

"don't you hear he has enough." I heard. I looked up as far as I could, having Recoome's foot on by back. I saw a guy in an orange gi. His black hair was like mine, but with less spikes. It must have been Goku.

"get off of me." I said, feeling myself getting mad. He put his full weight on my back.

"I said, GET OFF!" I yelled before launching myself from the ground. Ones I was in the sky, I cupped my at my hip and created a white orb.

"Arrow" I started, powering up my orb.

"BLAST!" I yelled out as I put my still cupped hands in front of me, towards Recoome. I shot shot 3 lasers at him, making it explode. I flew down to the blast site and attack the still standing Recoome until he was flat on his stomach, knocking him out. Goku fought the rest of the Ginyu Force, while I had time to recover from what happened. Goku went out to fight Freeza, who apparently was a special race, which have multiple stages of strength which are visible. Freeza was when I last saw him in stage 3, his second most powerful form. Gohan, Krillin, Amania and I went out looking for Goku. We found them at a volcano. Freeza, now in full white and purple dots on his shoulders and stomach, looked at Krillin. He pointed at him, which sent Krillin in the air. I didn't know what was happening. Then, Krillin exploded. Goku started to growl soft. But Freeza wasn't done yet. In a flash, he had Amania by her neck.

"let her go." I yelled. He tightened his grip, choking her.

"I said, LET HER GO!" my power level went through the roof, a yellow aura surrounded me. At the same time, Goku's hair got up slightly and became yellow. Because he also was surrounded with the same aura, I assumed my hair must've turned yellow and up. I ran towards Freeza and punched him away from Amania. I continued kicking and punching him while in the air. Goku joined me. As we both were in the air, passing Freeza to eachother, Freeza punched me away and continued only on Goku, giving me the time to power up for that Arrow Blast I did earlier. I cupped my hands, but Freeza got onto me and dealt some serious damage to me. I was slammed into the ground, turning back to normal due to exhaustion.

"Jaris, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"I'm f-f-fine." I said. Gohan helped me up and walked with me to their space ship. Gohan whispered something in Bulma's ear and went back to his dad. I passed out.

When I came back, we were still on the ship, but the ship was moving.

"did Goku win?" I asked. Gohan looked away.

"did Freeza win!?" I jumped up in panic.

"no, but Goku waited 'till the very last second to get away. To make sure Freeza wasn't going to win."

"you did make the wish, right?"

"yes, we can wish everyone back who died by Freeza's hand, and even Goku." As so he did. But Goku didn't die during the explosion, he used Freeza's ship and was heading for earth. I met all the z fighters: Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo. I was allowed to live with Gohan and his mom, Chi Chi, for the time being. I trained with Piccolo and Gohan to improve my fighting skills. Amania learned how to cook from Chi Chi. After a month or two, Amania and I found a house for the two of us to live in, since neither of us knew anything about our past. We could've been siblings. I've been waiting for Goku to return, so he can teach me his moves and stuff.

**And that includes chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be a fast forward to the moment of thrunks and I think in chapter 4 a guest role of a character of Broly Kai. Until then, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: a look into the future

As we were waiting for Goku to come back, we all felt a power level similar to Freeza's, and someone even stronger. We all went to the position we felt it, seeing someone in blue jacket, black shirt and black pants. He had light purple hair. He was in front of what looked like Freeza in his second stage and a robot Freeza hybrid. The stranger turned super saiyan and grabbed a sword. Freeza attacked the stranger, but the stranger deflected every attack. Freeza and the stranger were in the air before the stranger attacked. He swung his sword, cutting Freeza in half. He wasn't done though, the stranger started cutting mercilessly in the floating halves of Freeza. When he put his sword back into the scabbard, Freeza fell into pieces. The stranger put his hand out and shot a ki blast at the pieces, disintegrating them for good. Then took on the bigger Freeza, named King Cold. He just shot King Cold after he'd shown that the warrior wields the sword, and not vice versa. King Cold got a ki blast in his heart before also getting killed. The stranger walked towards us when he turned back to normal. He said we should follow him to a spot, so we flew after him. When we were at the spot, he threw a capsule on the floor, which turned into a refrigerator. He opened it and grabbed a drink.

"does anyone want a drink?" he asked with a calm tone.

"do you have root beer?" I asked. He threw a can of root beer towards me. When everyone got their drink, he said to wait here for Goku to arrive. I walked to Krillin.

"do you know him Krillin? Or did Goku ever mention him?" I asked.

"no, I'm surprised he can turn into a super saiyan." Krillin said.

"there are only 4 saiyans left, me, you, your girlfriend and Kakarot." Vegeta said to me.

"yes, stranger, how come you can turn super saiyan? Are you one." Amania asked. He ignored us, and just waited.

"I say he's a half saiyan, another child from Kakarot."Vegeta said.

"no, I'm not Goku's child." The stranger said.

After about an hour, a small spacepod arrived. This must be Goku's. Goku got out of it and everyone started cheering. The stranger took Goku away from us so they could talk in private. I didn't pay attention to what happened, so it was rather unclear to me. I could feel their power levels going up to super saiyan level and back. After a while, Goku came back, telling us about androids, who will attack in 3 years. We all gave up every plan we had and started training.

3 years later.

I've been training a lot with Amania. I finally could control my super saiyan form far enough to stay in it for as long as I want. A lot of things happened, like a fight with androids 19 and 20, but Amania and I weren't fast enough and missed all the action. We also were too late for the battle against androids 17 and 18. After missing out on so many things, we stayed close to the group and Goku taught me the instant transmission technique. Vegeta was taken to a new planet Vegeta, so we decided to join him. On that planet, we found out about a legendary super saiyan, who would be capable of destroying whole galaxies in the blink of an eye. We went to the planet and figured out it was none other than Paragus' only son, Broly.

We fought Broly, only to find out that we were no match for him. He beat Goku, future Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo without much problem. But now, it was our turn. I was punched into a mountain, pulled out and slammed into the ground. I could hear and feel Broly beating Amania. I started to get mad. Why couldn't I protect her, I was strong enough to do it. A red aura was surrounding me. My hair went up and also turned reddish. My pupils turned charcoal.

"Hey, moron. As long as I'm alive, you have no reason to fight her already." I said. Broly turned around and dropped her. I charged a large ki wave and shot it from point blank into his face. It had a giant burn on it. We fought for 4 or 5 minutes straight, before a terrible pain caught my attention. I tried to surpress it, but that only made it worse. Not soon after, I collapsed.

I woke up on the lookout.

"Did we win?" I asked.

"Yes Jaris. But you missed the cell games." Amania said. I saw an unfamiliar face behind Amania. She had hair like Broly.

* * *

**surprise! I noted you early. In the next chapter, I will mention her more. Until then, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

I saw a new girl with jet black hair until her shoulders and a few points up. she had a bang over her face. Her clothes were: a light blue short-sleeved shirt with fringed sleeves, the hem of the shirt was fringed too, a black tank top under the blue shirt, dark grey loose pants, and blue shoes.

"hi, I'm Kiela." The girl said as she grabbed my hand firmly.

"I'm Jaris." I said back. I now noticed I got new clothes, my old clothes were destroyed apparently, so I was now wearing a midnight blue gi with white undershirt, a orange belt and black and golden wristbands. I also got new shoes, black with red lines.

"how did you harm my brother?" Kiela asked.

"Broly is your brother?!" I almost screamed.

"yep."

"I turned….uhhh….Amania, how did I look?"

"red hair, up like in super saiyan. Red aura, and charcoal eyes." Amania said. Kiela stood there, still in shock.

"can you show me the form?" she asked. I stood in squat and started to power up. I growled, like everyone does when powering up. After a while of powering up, I felt a pain in my side, but I didn't stop powering up. My growling turned into screaming.

"Jaris, stop! Don't hurt yourself." Kiela said. I calmed down and grabbed my side.

"does anyone have a senzu bean?" Amania said. I lost consciousness again.

I woke up in Amania's house. In the 3 years of training, we decided to both have separate houses. Amania's house was like Goku's, but pink instead of white.

"How are you?" Amania asked.

"I'm fine, why? So I can stay here for even longer?" I said in a harsh tone.

"sorry I want you to stay alive."

"so. He's up." Piccolo came in.

"yes, but he's not himself." Amania said.

"when did this happen?"

"right after he woke up, I think it's part of his damage, caused by that "flame super saiyan" form."

"is it bad that Caleb is with me?" I guess I didn't tell you, but I made a friend. A human, named Caleb. He has green hair, which looked a lot like future trunks'. He has blue eyes.

"hey buddy. How are you?" Caleb asked. I could feel myself calm down for some reason.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said. Amania hugged me.

"you're back!" she said.

"Am…ia….choking….me!" I manage to say.

"I…am so sorry!" Amania said before leaving, with a red face.

"what's up with that?" I asked.

"she's in love with you!" Kiela said.

"se..se…serious?!"

"and you love her too! Tehe!" she laughed.

"Kiela, can I talk with you. Alone!" Piccolo and Caleb left the room.

"and don't even dare to listen to the conversation, Piccolo!" I said. We waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"you got it at the right end, Kiela. I do love Amania." I said.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?" she almost screamed.

"shhhh, I don't want her to know yet. I hope you understand."

"sure, but… be quick about it." She walked away. I used my ki to fly out of bed and out of the house, to my house.

Weeks later.

I've been training nonstop in order to control my newly achieved form without hurting myself too much, but for some reason it wasn't possible for me to turn back in that form. Amania started training with Kiela, and to our surprise, Amania was able to keep up with her. I walked to Kiela, who was training with Amania ones again, and I was curious how strong she actually was.  
"Kiela, can you do me a favor?" I asked.  
"Sure, with what?" She said.  
"I want you to punch me."  
"Are you nuts? I'll kill you."  
"Do it and don't hold back." I went super saiyan just in case. I saw Kiela first go super saiyan, then legendary super saiyan.  
"Are you sure?" Kiela asked. I nodded. She lifted her leg and struck me right in the stomach, sending me flying. I saw blood fly out of my mouth, but I survived, barely. After what seemed like an eternity, I landed on my feet. luckily, Goku taught me instant transmission and I teleported next to Kiela, but then collapsed.

I heard voices around me.

"how is he?"

"I don't know, pretty bad I guess."

"why did you punch him?!"

"he asked me to do it."

"I think he needs more then a senzu bean now."

"I'm fine, just need some rest." I said, while coughing up a bit of blood.

"This is all my fault, why did I punch him." Kiela said, i guess. someone gave me a senzu bean, and I was good as new.

Weeks passed since the accident and I started training on a planet with 50 times earth's gravity. One day, a meteorite struck with someone in it. A man with jet black hair pointing down in a curve, a scar over his eye and saiyan armor.

"Sir, are you okay?" I asked.

"J-Jaris? Is that you? You've grown into a fine kid, my son." The man said.

"Who are you?"

"Your father."

* * *

**I'm going to end it here. I would like to thank Broly kai for her continuous support. But until next chapter, which will take a long time, since I first want to finish my sonic story. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: family.

I brought my father, named Dynin(you say all short, and the y as an i), to earth and our group. He told me about the flame super saiyan form, and that he believes a lot of saiyans survived the destruction of planet Vegeta. When I brought him to the group, which was now Vegeta, Kiela, Amania, Piccolo and Krillin, where he got a warm welcome from everyone, except Vegeta and Kiela.

"So Dynin, how did you survive the explosion?" Vegeta asked.

"I saw Freeza make that ball of dead, so I grabbed a saiyan escape pod and flew to the nearest planet." My father explained. Then he looked at Amania.

"weren't you related to Paragus?" he asked.

"I…I don't know." Amania said shy to admit.

"My father never spoke of an older or younger sister." Kiela said.

"Yes, she is, but Paragus never spoke of her because Amania was weak, unlike her brother Broly…" I could feel anger building up inside me.

"She…is…not…weak." I said soft, yet easily hearable.

"What did you say, Jaris?"

"I said: Amania is NOT weak!" my power level was rising slightly. My hair started to wave.

"Okay… fighting won't solve anything." Amania grabbed my arm and tried to calm me down.

"What's the matter Amania? Can't you calm your boyfriend down?" Vegeta said mocking. Amania punched Vegeta in the face, because of that, his nose started to bleed a little.

"Fighting never solved anything, especially under family." Krillin said a little scared.

"listen to the bald imp. Besides, I will destroy you, I control my flame super saiyan form AND flame super saiyan 2." My father had just gone over the limit. I let my anger take over and I turned super saiyan. I used my full speed and punched my father in the stomach, making him bend over. Then I kneed him in the face and punched him in full force backwards into a mountain. I saw a blood red blast shoot through the mountain and right into Amania. She stood up and turned super saiyan.

We both flew towards my father's crash site.

"I wanted you to go with me and create a new saiyan empire… but since you attacked me over something so small as insulting your friends." My father's hair was now blood red and pointing up, except for a few spikes.

"it doesn't matter how strong you are, we are with more, and I have a surprise for you." I said before starting to growl. My hair turned orange and my eyes turned charcoal. Then my hair burned and turned red.

"how did you?" Amania asked.

"I train a lot more then you think." I said, a little overconfident. My father rushed towards me and punched me into the ground.

"you… you… sick… sad… old...man. you just struck your own son…" Amania's power level was rising to a level I didn't know possible. I looked up to see her already golden spiked hair get a green tint, her muscles expanded to a point where her flesh should rip off. I could hear her clothes rip a little bit. Her eyes lost pupil and her voice sounded more demanding.

"I will never forgive you for this." I said weakened. Yes, I know, a flame super saiyan, weakened by one blow.

I watched the fight, Amania punched my father around like a fighting dummy. I stood up and draw my hands back to gather energy. After I had gathered a few, I put my index finger and middle finger of both hands on my forehead. I then placed my hands in my hip and cupped them.

"final beam kamehameha!" I yelled out as I shot a purple wave with an orange beam circling around it. The wave struck my father and I heard his scream fade.

"wow… didn't think it would be that powerful." I said panting. My hair turned black, but didn't lose his risen position. It must have been a side effect from the transformation to a flame super saiyan, like the anger.

"why did you come up for me?" Amania asked.

"I…I…"I stuttered out.

"well?"

"I..."

_**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I'll try to make it up to you guys in a way. Anyway, to everyone who reads my stories, but not Broly kai's, start to read them, I love them, and then you'll know more about Kiela. See you guys, bye.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: hard times.

After I fought my father, I had the most difficult task yet before me. Telling the girl of my dreams how I felt about her seemed easy.

"well Jaris? Are you going to tell me why, or do I have to wait a year?" Amania asked. What could I do. I never asked someone before… wait, that's it!

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go to a movie, or pick nick on the beach or something." I said.

"sure, pick me up around 5 tomorrow." She said in a happy tone. "but you better have an explanation for this all, or else…" I flew to the group while Amania flew home. It was getting late, so I also flew home, together with Kiela.

"so, you asked my sister out instead of just telling her the truth?" Kiela asked.

"yep. Any tips?" I asked.

"just, be you." She said and flew off in high speed.

The next day.

I had to dress nice for Amania, so I borrowed a white shirt and black vest with black pants from Goku/Chi Chi. I grabbed some cash from Bulma (let's hope she doesn't find out…) and a basket with some dessert, a blanket and something to drink. I flew to Amania's pink orb house as I liked to call it.

"it's me." I said while I walked in.

"almost done, but you can come in anyway." I heard from the bathroom. I knocked and walked in, Amania was putting on a red dress, but couldn't get the zipper.

"shall I help?" I asked.

"please." She said half laughing. I helped her and we looked each other in the eyes.

"what do you have planned?" she asked. I grabbed her hand and we flew until we reached the border of the city. We went to a "fancy" restaurant and ate like only saiyans can. The waiter walked towards us with open mouth.

"th-th-the c-check…" he stumbled. I gave him the money and a dollar or two tip. We then walked to the beach and grabbed dessert.

"Jaris, this is amazing, too bad there isn't a moon to see because of Piccolo." Amania said.

"yeah, I know. But hey, we can pretend it's here." I said laughing. I now noticed Amania had some whipped cream above her upper lip. This was my shot.

"you have something under you nose." I said while I got it off. We looked each other in the eyes for some time until I said something again.

"I have a confession to make." I started.

"go on."

"I-I-I have a crush on you."

_**Another short chapter, but two in a row… pretty nice… anyway, see you later guys, bye.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: nothing is what it seems.

"Do you mean that, Jaris?" Amania asked with open mouth. But just as I was about to answer, I heard a familiar voice.

"Jaris, where is your saiyan pride?" I heard.

"It died the moment you looked at me." I said in a cold way.

"How dare you to speak to me like that?" I looked up and saw my father. His saiyan armor was slightly burned and broken. Just as he was about to transform, we saw a girl with brown hair up like Vegeta. She had a scar on her face and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a black tanktop and white sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Do you know a saiyan named Vegeta? I've been looking for him everywhere." The girl said.

"Yes, he's a friend of us." Amania said to the girl.

"Can you bring me to him?"

"Sure." As we flew towards Vegeta, my father flew closer to me.

"The moment we are alone, you die." He said.

"Sure. No witnesses, no-one else gets hurt." I said.

The girl explained us she was the sister of Vegeta, and her name is Celeria. At first, Vegeta didn't recognised her, but as they started talking, he remembered her. Celeria joined our "group" of peacekeepers.

A few days have passed and the conversation between me and Amania was left forgotten, until I started looking for her. I looked at her house, at the beach, all her favourite places. Then, I asked Bulma.

"Yeah, about her... she helped us with a time machine, and lost a whole week of her memory." She said.

"Is there anything you can do to help her?" I asked.

"We could give her constant mental stimulation to try and reconnect the forgotten memory, but there is a very small chance of success." i flew off towards Amania to go and talk to her.

"Amania? how are you?" I asked.

"I don't remember anything thaqt happened the past week, anything of importance?" she asked.

"ehh... yes, we met a girl named Celeria. she's the sister of Vegeta.

"she already visited me, anything else?"

"n-no... nothing else." I walked away. I was in the air, flying towards Kiela to get some training when I was tackled out of the sky by no one other then my father.

"finally alone, let's finish this, ones and for all." he said before he turned fssj 2 again. I turned flame super saiyan and we collided in combat, we punched and blocked. Both equally matched, I decided to end this one quick. once I had enough distance, I raised my hands above my head and called out for all the energy the earth could spare (Goku taught me the spirit bomb, but I never used it since there never was enough time to power up enough.)

"what are you doing?" my father asked.

"ending this." I said. my father came towards me in full speed to stop me. I didn't even have an eighth of the energy needed. I then saw small pink ki blasts comming towards Dynin. I looked up towards where the blast came from, and I saw Amania.

"I'll protect you Jaris, go and finish him." she said. she powered up to her Legendary Super Saiyan form. Dynin stood a far better chance against Amania then last time.

"how far are you?" Amania asked.

"almost there, can you hold on for a minute or two?"

"yes, but not a minute longer."

when I was done gathering the power for the spirit bomb, I sent the orb towards my father.

"hey dad, catch!" I yelled. he stopped going after Amania and flew towards the orb to blast through it. It looked way to small to actually hurt him, so he flew right into it. i powered a arrow blast just in case. I saw the orb explode and I could feel my father's power drop to zero. the smoke cleared and he was gone.

"is he..." Amania asked.

"I can't feel him anymore, so yes." I said. Amania flew closer and gave me a hug.

"I love you." Amania kissed my cheek.

"I love you too."

years passed, Kiela went to the future with future Trunks and her friends soon followed. Amania and I lived together again.

"I'm off to Capsule Corp to help Bulma on her new invention." I said after breakfast.

"aren't you forgetting something?" Amania, now wearing a black shirt and pink tank top over it, blue sash and black pants. she has a golden necklace and two golden bracelets. I walked towards her and kissed her.

I helped Bulma by lifting heavy stuff. she tried to remake the time machine future Trunks used.

"now, let's test the machine." Bulma said. I was asked to try to travel to a minute in the future and back. the machine made all kinds of noises and then lifted off to space before opening a wormhole.

I woke up at the crash site.

"Bulma, why does this not surprise me." I said while getting up. I could feel a familiar power level, so I used my instant transmission technique to teleport as close as possible.

_**this is the end to this first story, Jaris' journey will continue at Broly Kai's brother of lies story. sorry for the bad ending, but I was pretty much dry on inspiration. until next story, bye.**_


End file.
